


Sparrow

by gemctf2



Series: Pirates [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, BAMF Jack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everybody Lives, Gen, Humor, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: Jack has finally acquired a magical artifact for himself despite the careful research he put into the artifact having it gave him somewhat surprising effects





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is an idea I got out of literally nowhere so don't question it lol)
> 
> These are a few animals I'd associate with the other characters lol
> 
> Though they aren't animals in fic I just wanted to share the random thought lol
> 
> Barbossa: Crow or Vulture  
> Cutler Beckett: Cat  
> Davy Jones: Squid or Octopus (Obviously lol)  
> Calypso: Dolphin or Shark  
> Blackbeard: Panther  
> Salazar: Hawk
> 
> What other animals do you think any of the characters should be?
> 
> Tiny little Sparrow surrounded with predators lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds the buried treasure... he should have seen this one coming to be honest

"Jack are ye sure this is full proof?" Hector asks as they tread onto the rocks, the black pearl in the distance along with the rest of the crew, Mr Gibbs had followed them because Hector and Jack of course had a long history of treachery among each other." Of course it is," Jack retorts as they walk into trees and bushes.

"Ah... there it is," Jack closes the compass and looks at the lump of soil on the ground, it looks obvious that it was buried clumsily.

"Yer think they'd bury the treasure better," Hector grumbles and he and Gibbs went to work, they dig out the dirt until Gibbs hit something solid.

Jack grins like a child opening a present as they carry the chest out.

"Yer sure we don't need a key?" Gibbs asks," aye," Jack unsheathes his sword and opens the chest, just to make sure. Inside, a golden coated totem glimmers in the sunlight.

Hector makes a move to touch it when Jack slaps it away," don't touch it or it'll lose its value," he scolds.

"Are yer sure it isn't cursed?" Hector asks, a little annoyed and offended by that gesture.

"Yup," Jack pipes and closes back the chest and gestures for them to go first, Hector rolls his eyes and walks forward, Gibbs leans towards Jack," sir, are yer sure this is worth a lot? It ain't that hard to get it," Gibbs asks," Must we go through hellfire just to get a charm?" Jack asks," might as well just leave it to luck and accept it mate," he grins.

Soon, they set sail for an island, it is no Tortuga but at least it is desolate and no red coats around either. During the night, Jack hid the chest underneath the table to plan his next target, half way through, he felt drowsy, something he seem to be accustomed to these few days and went to sleep onto the table. Little did he know, the chest was opened slightly and light, brighter than even gold, shone and blows out all the candles in the captain's quarters.

The next day, Hector was puzzled as he paced at the helm, Gibbs eyeing him carefully, it didn't make sense when the sun was above their heads and Jack still isn't up to keep an eye on him like he always does these days.

"Captain?" "Barbossa is taking over the pearl again!" "The rum is gone!" "Man overboard!" Hector rolls his eyes at the pitiful attempts Pintel and Ragetti are trying to get Jack from leaving the room, still, he had thought the rum part would have worked.

"Mr Gibbs, you have the key don't you?" Hector asks, Gibbs shakes his head," no, only for emergencies," he says sharply, Hector rolls his eyes," If your captain be dying inside the quarters it'd be an emergency ain't it?" Hector asks, despite his hesitation, Mr Gibbs quickly went down the stairs, giving the wheels to Cotton. As much as he hates Sparrow, he had thought it'd be fairly inconvenient for Jack to be out now since he was the only one who knows the buyer.

"Captain!" Gibb's voice exclaims, Hector walks down the stairs to look at the commotion. The quarters are empty... save for Jack's hat... which is moving... slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it suppose to do that?" Ragetti asks, a chirp replies to that, Hector rolls his eyes," what now 'first mate'?" he mocks, Mr Gibbs lowers himself towards the table, eye level at the small Sparrow in Jack's clothing.

"Captain? Can you speak?" Mr Gibbs asks, the Sparrow chirps in response," Apparently not," Marty snorts." But he can understand what we're saying," Hector reminds, as if in response, the Sparrow slaps Marty's bald head with his wing.

"Yup... definitely still the captain," Pintel replies, disappointed.

"Well how do we reverse this?" Mr Gibbs asks, the Sparrow tilts his head and then pecks under his wing, as if distracting itself.

"He doesn't know," Hector sighs," We'll need some help," he replies.

"Who? Calypso is on the flying dutchman," Mr Gibbs replies," we can ask his best friends," Hector gestures towards the Sparrow, Sparrow perks up at that.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asks exasperatedly as Carina scratches the tiny head of Sparrow, he leans into the touch, chirping happily.

"Do ye know anybody who can break this... whatever this is," Hector grumbles.

Sparrow is now trying to fly but only is able to glide, he lands onto his bottom abruptly when he looks tired by flapping his wings rapidly, earning a grin from Henry and a chuckle to Carina.

"No... we try not to get familiar with the supernatural," Will replies catching Sparrow before he could slam onto the deck of the ship, seems that he is still acting drunk despite being a bird.

"I can try to make some arrangements, but it'll take a while," Elizabeth replies," how long?" Mr Gibbs cuts in," around 3 nights," she replies.

"Well that won't be too bad right?" Mr Gibbs asks," Why yer asking me?" Hector retorts and walks to the lower deck." What's wrong with him?" Will asks, Gibbs shakes his head.

Sparrow is left onto the barrel he was previously on, chirping a little sadly as they leave.

As they set sail, they didn't notice the dutchman sneaking up on them as they were too busy being entertained by Sparrow trying to fly like an actual bird and trying to get the rum with that little beak of his.

"Where is the Sparrow?!"

A undignified yelp from the crewmen and squawk sounded from the cabin, the men scramble to grab their weapons only for the door to fling open and knock most of them out. Sparrow peeks from underneath his wings.

"Aw you look so cute," Tia Dalma cooes and makes a move to grab the Sparrow only for it to fly a little away but that's all he can do before hopping onto the shoulder of Gibbs and gave him a look that says that he will peck out his eye if he don't get rid of her.

"Jack isn't here!" Gibbs exclaims." I want the Sparrow," Tia demanded," give the woman her Sparrow!" Davy Jones' voice exclaims from outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack snaps his beak at her finger threateningly but Calypso didn't seem intimidated as she tries to pet him through the moldy cage but he shakes the cage, preventing her finger from going any further.

Calypso hisses," let the woman pet ya Sparrow or do you want to smell the breath of my Kraken again?" Davy Jones threatens but the Sparrow continues rattling the cage.

"I warn you you little-" Jones started but Calypso glares at him." You will not hurt this Sparrow," she replies, that halted Jones in his tracks and grumbles something underneath his breath and went back to the helm.

At this point, Jack just gives up and lets the goddess feed him with seeds.

But since they couldn't go underwater with the Sparrow, a certain Governor notice the change

* * *

 "Alright, where is he?"

Calypso gestures to the caged bird who is now grooming his wings again.

"Is this a joke?" a soldier mutters, Cutler Beckett smiles and extends a finger at the Sparrow who snaps at him threateningly. He seems rather surprise at that," why that bird is rather feisty, who trained it?" he asks.

"No one, it used to be a free bird, Governor," she smiles knowingly, Sparrow looks at her with betrayal, though it's hard for humans to tell really.

But Beckett seem satisfied with just that," I'll take him."

Jack cautiously places a feet onto the table, after seeing as his leg isn't chopped off, he places the other and flaps his wings a little as the cage is moved off the table.

He looks at Beckett, trying to gauge if he actually knows who is on his table but he didn't seem so since he places two bowls onto a bird perch. Jack assumes that it was meant for him so he, a little too excitedly, flies a little towards the perch and started burying his head (not literally) into the bowl of water.

"Sir-" a soldier burst in, the Sparrow seems to be the thing he notices first," what is it?" Beckett asks in annoyance as he moves from touching his messy and unkempt feathers.

"It's the Queen Anne's Revenge sir," he replies, Beckett frowns and walks out, Jack perks up at that and attempts to escape through the window only to pause at the edge because he can't exactly fly... well he could but he wasn't used to it.

His eyes light up with idea and the next thing he know he is paddling away and flying a little just for the sake of trying. The waves seem to be helping him, he didn't want to look down due to bad memories but he is flattered that even the Kraken like this innocent, totally not Jack Sparrow... Sparrow.

But his swimming was interrupted by a looming shadow, his eyes looks very exasperated as he is being grabbed by a rope and thrown on board. He shakes the water off and looks up at Angelica, he glares at her.

"It's a sparrow father," Angelica muses as if thinking of something ironic, Jack knows and tries to act as natural as possible." Bring it to me," he hears Blackbeard say, Angelica whistles at him and reaches her hand out, it would be unreasonable not to hop onto a pretty girl's hand.

Jack cautiously hops onto her hand and looks for probably food as Angelica brings him to the helm. To his surprise, Sparrow hops onto Blackbeard's hand which is filled with rice, he eats them up greedily despite already having eaten.

"I thought you'd shoot it," Angelica replies at the side, Jack also thought about the same thing but he just kept feeding him until he realize they were inside the captain's cabin.

"I've always wanted a pet," Blackbeard admits, Jack feels weirded out and almost fell over but manages to keep himself upright, of course they notice the flapping of wings, Jack's beak followed his hand as he puts it away.

"What are you doing out in open sea?" he asks," It was drowning," Angelica replies, Jack feels slightly offended by the lack of faith in his swimming skills. Jack flinch a little as Blackbeard checks his wings," Father please be gentle-" Angelica blurts.

"Oh apologies," Blackbeard replies, Jack chirps in return," Your wings aren't broken," he mutters, Jack is about to retort  _how would you know?_ but then again he would break a lot of legs or hands.

"You must be a baby," Jack almost snap at his finger at that remark to prove him wrong, Jack flaps his wings, knocking his hands aside in the process and only manage to hover before stopping and landing onto his face.

"A lazy one perhaps, the Sparrow is too big to be a chick," Angelica remarks." Aye a feisty one too."


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, it didn't take along for the Sparrow to change ship as the Silent Mary is escaping from the Queen Anne's Revenge's wrath, a Spaniard went into the Captain's quarters to steal a bottled ship when he notice the Sparrow despite being quiet.

Jack is on his back, playing dead when he felt eyes on him, he open his eyes cautiously and tilts his head at the man. Don't know what prompt the Spaniard from stealing a bird but he should be relieved that he is being saved from possibly another painful expedition.

He hops onto the shoulder of the Spaniard and he sneakily escapes towards the Silent Mary.

"More speed," Captain Salazar replies as he notice the Spaniard returned, he helps him up and he grins showing him the loot," sir, I got a bonus for you," he nods towards his shoulders, Jack scratches an itch on his wings before hopping onto the finger of the Captain.

While he is looking over the disheveled sparrow, another Spaniard, possibly someone with power closest to the first mate because right now he is wiggling his fingers at him. Jack almost bit him.

"Sparrow?" he asks, Jack shivers because that is how he usually calls him and pretends not to understand what he just said." Jack Sparrow," he mutters, Jack immediately attempts to escape only to be caught easily by a hand, not that he can fly anyway.

"Found another magical treasure again?" he asks in amusement like nothing can surprise him anymore, Jack chirps in a small sound." Bring me a cage," Salazar replies to another, Jack rolls his eyes, he is really getting sick of being put into cages, even he didn't go to jail that often.

Jack snaps at his finger and he lets out a yelp of pain and lets him go, he manages to fly over a short distance, chaos on the deck as he jumps off the bow of the ship and glides onto the water, again -it's like he can't touch the ocean yet alone freedom for too long- an oar scoops him up and he flies up towards the deck of said ship after feeling his feathers getting heavy, reminding him of a sinking ship.

He looks at the flag only for his beak to drop because right now he is standing on the Empress with Sao Fang ordering the workers around.

He could only think,  _isn't he supposed to be dead?_ before being scooped up by a hat.

He would have broken a hole through it if it didn't stink and the fact that he loves hats. He is about to set him 'free' when a familiar voice prompts both Sparrow and the man to look.

"I'd be needing that," Hector replies gesturing towards the hat. He must have thought so since he took out Sparrow and hands the hat over." I meant the Sparrow," Hector snorts.

Soon, the Sparrow was on the shoulder of Barbossa along with that annoying monkey. They sailed towards land, as soon as his boots touched sand, Sparrow flaps his wings and finally manages to fly and flies towards the jungle when Barbossa stops him.

"Wait Sparra, we got the help you be needin'," Hector replies. Jack back to see Elizabeth behind him, reminding him of a very familiar situation he can't place his fingers on. But he ain't falling for that again.

"I've got food," Elizabeth supplies helpfully, Jack turns back just to give her a look that hopefully conveys his exasperation.

"Sparrow, very fitting," A more foreign voice muses, Jack lands onto the top of a tree and looks back." It must be tiring for you," Shansa replies and raises her hands to show him the coco powder she has on her hands and Jack immediately zips over to her hand.

Shansa strokes the feathers of Jack as he nibbles at the powder.

"Come, I'll return the Sparrow to his original form," Shansa replies and walks towards the Blackpearl, as soon as they are there, Sparrow immediately started flying around the ship like an excited humming bird." I never thought a Sparrow could fly that fast," Shansa muses.

Hector grimaces at that, still not happy about the fact that Jack isn't going to stay a Sparrow, Shansa smiles knowingly at him.

"Come Sparrow, I shall perform the ritual,"

* * *

"I will accept payment of any kind-" Shansa and Elizabeth are discussing among each other while Will and Henry started teasing Jack about being a cute Sparrow, leaving a flustered but not yet red faced Jack to escape to the captain's quarters.

They then sailed, again solemn that they didn't get to spend any more time... that is until Jack didn't come out of the captain's cabin again and instead of a Sparrow, they found a orange/brown Scottish fold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any feedback below in the comments, it may not be the last you've seen of Sparrow (hehe), any ideas or prompts are welcomed!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://luck-is-on-this-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
